


Degasi

by TheHitoro



Series: Subnautica Garbage [5]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: The event that split the degasi crew never happened, so what happens next?Written as a series of logs





	1. Degasi Crew Log #9-Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in drafts for a month and AO3 is gonna yeet it if I don't post it so here.
> 
> Only the last three lines of this is changed from canon so eh.

_PAUL: I have had it with you risking our lives! _

_MARGUERIT: Oh stow it, Chief. The kid can't kill this disease without fish to study. I'm just bringin' 'em home. _

_PAUL: Bart, tell her; tell her I'm right! _

_BART: You're both wrong! Marguerit, I can't find out how they resist the bacteria if you slaughter them all. _

_MARGUERIT: It ain't always they oblige in coming in alive. _

_PAUL: He means you're being reckless. _

_BART: Father, the outcome's no better if we hole up in here and don't go outside. We have to find a middle way. _

_PAUL: There is no compromise, not while she's on my seabase! _

_MARGUERIT: YOUR seabase?!? _

_BART: I'm going outside._

_ [Bart Torgal has disembarked the habitat] _

_PAUL: Bart! Come in, it's dangerous! Dammit boy, I know you can hear me! _

_MARGUERIT: Well, if you don't mind chief, I'm gonna finish off that reaper. _

_PAUL: This conversation isn't over, Maida! _

_MARGUERIT: Oh, I know chief, it ain't._


	2. Bart's Log #3-Choices

_This is the first time I've seen sunlight in months. After all that time in the deep I'd been dreaming of it. _

_Now that I'm back here, I'm finding it hard to enjoy alone. Father and Marguerit are at each others throats, and they both expect me to find the cure to this illness that no one's ever even seen before! There's too much pressure on me. I just want to catalog all the plants, the animals, and on top of the impending illness, I've been having... visions. It's like my neural implants are acting up, I see eyes peering through static and I hear this horrible mechanical screeching noise in my ears, it's unbearable. I can't tell father or Marguerit, I'm sure it'd just worry them. _

_I think I'll ask Marguerit to start with Peepers when she collects specimens for me next. I'll ask for a sick one and a healthy one, and though I'll have to dissect them to find the differences in their health, I'm sure it'll be more enlightening then cutting open that reaper will be. Father still hasn't finished shouting at me over the radio... I think I'll stay up here for a while, enjoy the sunlight and the fresh air._


	3. Paul Torgal's Log #3-The Mercenary

_Where does she get off putting us all in danger like that?! I swear I am going to have that woman thrown in prison for endangering our lives when this is all over. All she seems to do is argue with me; 'we need to go deeper', 'we need to move the base into a fucking crabsquid nest', 'we need to jump right off a bridge', I swear that woman is going to lead us to our doom! But what choice do we have. _

_Something's eating away at us, and I'll be damned if I let Bart out to collect fish to experiment on, so Maida's the one who has to do the job. I'm just so tired of having to fight this woman for the attention of my own son! I swear he listens to her more than he listens to me these days. I don't know what's gotten into him. Speaking of the illlness, I can't believe we're even infected! How can a disease jump across species like that? We evolved on completely different worlds and yet it was able to jump the gap just like that? I don't buy it, there's something not right there... _

_As if anything's right about this entire situation, shot down by aliens, and now infected with some super-evolved bacterium. Sounds like a sci-fi novel. Maybe we'll get some answers once Maida goes down into that cave to take a look at what Bart picked up on the scanners. Hell, maybe she'll find a cure and we'll all be fine and then a ship will come and pick us up and Maida will go to prison and I'll make a fortune off the alien treasure on this planet. A man can dream._


	4. Marguerit Maida's Log #2-Idiots

_They're both idiots! The kid obviously less than his father, but an idiot none the less! He tells me to get him some fish to study and he gets all pissy when I beat it up a little bit first! Had to slap a moonpool together for him to study the things's corpse properly, but he hasn't found anything yet. Damn, I thought that would be the one too! _

_After that funky dream... It had four eyes, but I guess that wasn't it, maybe something deeper... I'm probably bein' a little too superstitious here, but when your vision get's all funky and you hear voices telling you 'I am is what you seek', then you try not latching onto the tiny little hope that gives you. The kid's been having a hard time recently too, I've caught him balled up on the floor clutching his head once or twice, I wonder... _

_Regardless, I'm going into that cave below the base as soon as I finish putting the shield module for the cyclops together, the chief saw a ghost charge out of there a few weeks back and won't let me take the damn sub down there without it. I admit it's a smart move, but I wanna find out what the kid picked up on his scanners, damn it! I wonder if that stuffy old fart still seriously thinks that he could throw me out of the base, the kid probably won't take his side, not like he'd take mine either but all I need is for him to not get involved. Ugh, there's too much drama, don't they get that this is a survival situation!? But that old man can't think about anything other than money and his status, and the kid can't stop bein' a fuckin' tree hugger, so to speak. Of all the people to get stranded with, I swear..._


	5. Degasi Crew Log #10-Road Trip

_MARGUERIT: Hey kid! I finally got those mushrooms I needed for the shield generator, who wants to go on a road trip with me down into the cave to dig up some alien loot?_

_BART: I'd love to, but I'm not entirely sure if father would approve_

_MARGUERIT: Your father doesn't want me down there anyway, come on! If you come with I'll even help get the materials to build an aquarium for that weird little egg you found the other day._

_BART: You know father doesn't care for that idea either._

_MARGUERIT: Psh, you should know by now that I don't give a rat's ass what your old man thinks. Come on, it'll be a learning experience._

_BART: Alright, I'll get the tablet, just in case._


	6. Degasi Crew Log #11-Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, they visited the fossil-lab outpost, not the Disease Research Facility.

_PAUL: Well, did you two have fun on your little joyride?_

_MARGUREIT: Sure did, we found an alien outpost down there and collected some data._

_PAUL: Ah, I suppose that makes it alright then. You took my son and the sub without permission or letting me know, but it's all hunky dory because you got what you went looking for right?_

_MARGUERIT: When you say it like that, it sounds like you're accusing me of something_

_PAUL: Accusing you of something?! No, this is it Maida. You're fired for insubordination, for risking our lives, and for disrespecting me. You may take a small amount of provisions and a habitat builder, but I expect you off this base by sundown._

_BART: Father, you can't just-_

_PAUL: I'll get to you in a second, son. Now, get off my seabase Maida._

_MARGUERIT: Fired, huh? Well then I ain't gotta listen to you. In case you hadn't noticed, Paul, I'm the one who hauled all the materials out here, I'm the one who even built this seabase. I ain't leavin' without putting up a fight._

_PAUL: Fine! We'll leave then! I just want you as far away from my son and I as possible. Come on boy, pack what you want to take._

_BART: I'm not going with you father._

_PAUL: What._

_BART: I'm going to stay here with Marguerit for the foreseeable future to explore the cave system where we found that outpost._

_PAUL: Boy, you listen to me. I am your father. She's a mercenary, barely worth much more than the scum on the bottom of your shoe._

_MARGUERIT: Ouch._

_BART: You're wrong, father! She's incredible! She can wrestle stalkers, she can take down a reaper! How could you even say that after everything she's done for us?!_

_PAUL: Everything she's done for us?! All she's done, is nearly get us all killed time and time again!_

_BART: I've made my decision father, I expect you to respect it._

_PAUL: Fine then. I'll take the seamoth and go. Have fun at the bottom of the ocean._

_[Paul Torgal has disembarked the habitat]_

_MARGUERIT: Good job standing up to your old man, kid._

_BART: This wouldn't have happened if you had just told him we were going down there._

_MARGUERIT: That's where you're wrong kid, this was always going to happen. Your pa and I were always going to butt heads to the point where we pushed each other away, I'm almost surprised it took this long, honestly._

_BART: Maybe... I'm going to go lie down and think._

_MARGUERIT: Alright, I'll be around. If I leave in the sub just call me over the radio._


	7. Paul Torgal's Log #4-Moving Day

_You won't believe what just happened, Maida turned my own son against me and kicked me out of the base! I'll be damned if she gets a single penny out of me when this mess is through, oh I'll make sure she rots. My own son... How could she? How did she? I know things have been strained since the crash, but for him to turn against me like this, and to side with Maida?! _

_I've raided the materials storage and I should have enough titanium to build a rudimentary base. I'll be moving to the uncharted northern island, as far away from Maida as I can. But what then? I'll live out my days until the sickness gets me I suppose. Unless Maida can actually turn this situation around for us, none of us will survive. I hate that she's my only hope, I think I'll take my own shot at finding a cure, because I'll be damned if I place my life in her hands again! _

_The seamoth has a depth module for 900 meters down, but I'm going to start my search on the surface. I'll check the northern and eastern islands before I start searching the shallows and I'll make my way down from there. Regardless, I bet that I'll have more success than Maida. Maybe then Bart'll be able to look me in the eye again._


	8. Paul Torgal's Log #5-Answers

_I was right! I was right and I should have listened to my own instincts instead of blindly following Maida for all those months! It's a whole alien base, jutting up just behind the mountains! I've already taken all I could find from it, but I'm just so giddy that I want to call up Maida and tell her that I told her so to her face! It's a gun, a giant gun that shot us out of the sky. It seems to be fully automated, as I could find no aliens roaming about. A shame really, that would make me richer than Alterra as a whole! All this alien treasure ought to fill my pockets quite nicely regardless. _

_I don't know everything for sure, but from what I could find in that base we this big gun is shooting any ship that comes or goes because of the sickness in the water, and the gun needs a healthy person to shut it down, or it'll keep on blowing people out of the sky. My PDA managed to pick up the depths of a few more bases, one is 800 meters down while the other is more than a kilometer down, unfortunately out of my reach. It also picked up a distress signal from one of their bases over in the west, I'll have to check it out, perhaps I'll find even more treasure! Though, the disease research facillity would be my best bet on finding a cure... I'll go to both. I'll check out the wrecked base in the west first before I descend into the depths to find that research facility._


	9. Degasi Crew Log #12-A Helping Hand

_PAUL: Maida, are you there?!_

_MARGUERIT: What do ya want?_

_PAUL: I'm in a spot of trouble, uploading my co-ordinates._

_MARGUERIT: Whatcha doin' all the way out there, Paul? That's uncharted waters, I knew you were reckless but I didn't think you were that stupid._

_PAUL: I'm pinned down by a reaper, come out here and help me!_

_MARGUERIT: I could, but why should I? You ain't gonna be giving me any money once this is over, you're gonna put every lawsuit you legally can on me, and if I somehow worm my way out of that I get the feeling you're gonna do your best to make my life hell anyway. So why should I help you?_

_PAUL: I found an alien base. I have information on a disease research facility and I get the feeling they were looking to cure the same thing that's eating away at us. If you get me out of this situation I'll tell you everything I know._

_MARGUERIT: Gotta say Paul, you make a real persuasive argument. Alright, I'll get the cyclops in gear, see you soon._


	10. Degasi Crew Log #13-The Lead

_MARGUERIT: Hey kid, you awake?_

_BART: It's the middle of the night, Marguerit. Why are you up?_

_MARGUERIT: Just got back from helping out your father, and I picked up those peepers you asked for on the way back, plus an extra one that caught my eye._

_BART: What were you helping father with, also, I don't need a third peeper, you can just throw it back._

_MARGUERIT: The old man got cornered in a busted up alien base by a reaper, and this peeper had a weird glittery trail, figured it might be something worth checking out._

_BART: He found another base?_

_MARGUERIT: Yup, he went to check it out without me because he wants his independence or somethin'. On that note, I'd recommend steering clear of the far west, doesn't like there's anything but sand and reapers out there._

_BART: I'm glad he's OK at least. Marguerit, do you... Think I did the right thing staying with you instead of going with father?_

_MARGUERIT: Now, I might be biased, but I'd say you did. Your father was showing no sense of agency, just getting me to do all the work. Now he seems to be working at figuring things out for himself. And if you had gone with him I bet he would have gone right back to turtling. Your old man even got us the locations of a few more alien bases! _

_BART: Really?!_

_MARGUERIT: Yup, there's a disease research facility down in the caves we went down the other day, and a power plant in an 'area of intense volcanic activity'._

_BART: A disease research facility?_

_MARGUERIT: Yeah, me and your old man were thinking the same thing you are. They were probably taking a look at whatever's in the water around here. Don't know whether they brought it with 'em or if they came down here and caught it but I bet we're gonna find out._

_BART: I'm going to go back to sleep, sounds like we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow._

_MARGUERIT: I'll put the fish in a stasis locker for you to cut up later._

_BART: Got it, good night Marguerit._

_MARGUERIT: 'Night kid._


	11. Bart Torgal's Log #4-Antidote?

_I can't believe it, as I record this I'm attempting to contact Marguerit but she may not be in the sub and I cannot contain my excitement anymore! _

_I cut into the infected and uninfected peepers and discovered that the uninfected peeper had trace amounts some sort of strange substance in it's digestive tract, but when I examined the third peeler that had been exuding a 'glittering trail' according to Marguerit, I found that the glittering substance is the same as what I found in the other peeper, simply in excess quantities that it seemed to be releasing into the water!_

_Could it be that this is nature at its finest? An ecosystem where a disease is constantly infecting every organism and this one fish has to carry the antidote and spread it itself? I currently do not have solid proof that this is what I think it is, but tests can be done and theories can be formed! This is so incredible, I just can't wait to tell Marguerit!_


	12. Degasi Crew Log #14-New Hope

_PAUL: What is it, Maida? I'm trying to-_

_BART: Father! I have good news!_

_PAUL: Ah, Bart. What've you got for me?_

_BART: I've found a suppressant for the disease! It doesn't cure it completely but I believe that it is why all wildlife hasn't been wiped out by the bacterium!_

_PAUL: That's great news my boy! How'd you find it?_

_BART: It was Marguerit, really. She-_

_PAUL: Now don't sell yourself short, son, I'm sure that you're downplaying your own contribution._

_BART: Well, Marguerit brought me the peeper that was carrying the suppressant, I just dissected the fish and pitted the suppressant against isolated samples of the-_

_PAUL: See? There you go. I'm sure Marguerit wouldn't be able to discern what you're saying, much less do that herself. You're better than her, don't let you're idolization of her get in the way of your knowledge of that._

_BART: You're wrong father, I'd hesitate to say either of us are better than each other, we just have different skill sets. You need to see that it's not all about money, it's about how people with different skills compliment eachother and form a strong team, like the crabsnakes and the jellyshrooms!_

_PAUL: I wouldn't exactly call being able to punch people in the face a 'skill set'._

_BART: When Marguerit comes back with the sub, I'll gather up some of the suppressant for you. I'll see you then father._

_PAUL: Bart wait-_

_Bart Torgal has disconnected_

_PAUL: I love you son..._


	13. Degasi Crew Log #15-Cease Fire

_MARGUERIT: Hey Paul, I brought the magic medicine for ya._

_PAUL: Bart's not with you?_

_MARGUERIT: Nah, kid wanted to create a stockpile of the stuff, just so that we can have a regular dosage of it. The recommended way of taking it is just soaking your meal in it, the stuff tastes nasty on it's own trust me._

_PAUL: I see, how is Bart doing, if I may ask?_

_MARGUERIT: Kid's doing fine, we built a big ol' aquarium the other day, he's been doing his work in there so he can see his funky little egg hatch._

_PAUL: Ah, so he's perfectly happy then..._

_MARGUERIT: Alright Paul, I can see what this is about. Yeah he's doing fine without you but why do you think he's throwing himself into work like this? He's beating himself up over choosing me over you. I think he chose right, mind you, but you're his dad. You can still call, I'm sure he'll at least humor you._

_PAUL: Maida, I can't figure you out, one second I'm sure you hate me, the next you're talking to me like this._

_MARGUERIT: Now you see there's a line there. I don't hate you specifically. Yeah, I hate just about everything you say and I think you're an idiot, but you have a few redeeming qualities. And for what it's worth I am impressed that you went and scouted that alien base on your lonesome, even if it was reckless, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same._

_PAUL: I can't decide how insulted I feel like being. Maida, I want to apologize for my actions toward you while we were still living together, although I retain a few of my sentiments, I feel as though I may have been too harsh toward you._

_MARGUERIT: Like the whole 'worth less than the scum on your shoe' thing?_

_PAUL: Yes, like that. You really are an asset Maida and I-_

_MARGUERIT: Let me stop you right there. You may be right in that I am an asset, but you've gotta stop talking about me like I'm a tool to be used or discarded based on my usefulness and start treating me like a person. Like an equal. You realize that's what your kid's problem with you is right? He hates that you treat me like a tool, because, thank god, he didn't pick up your knack for treating anyone within your employ like they were less than you. We're at the mercy of nature down here, Paul, and no amount of money can pay it to leave you alone._

_PAUL: Fine then... Marguerit. I am sorry for treating you as though you were below me and I... recognize that perhaps you would not have made such rash decisions if I had made myself more... amiable to converse with._

_MARGUERIT: See chief it wasn't that hard, was it? I'll tell the kid that we made up, and he'll probably call you later. We're going to be taking the sub down to check out the research facility you told us about, and you can come with if you want._

_PAUL: I think that I would, thank you Marguerit._

_MARGUERIT: Now this wouldn't happen to mean I'm unfired would it?_

_PAUL: Absolutely not, I may have agreed to be more amiable with you but I still feel justified in my decision to terminate your contract._

_MARGUERIT: Fair enough, I suppose. See you around, Paul._


End file.
